El resplandor de las estrellas: Una segunda oportunidad
by valedemalfoy
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la pelea con Sailor Galaxia. Las Sailors Three Lights regresaron a su planeta y las Sailor Scouts siguieron con su vida en la tierra. Pero una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre toda la vía láctea y el camino de nuestras heroínas tendrá que cruzarse de nuevo, para vencer al mal una vez más tendrán que pelear juntas.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas a todas las personas que me estuvieron leyendo y es que tiene bastante que no escribo nada, esto debido a que hace ya un tiempo he dejado de sentir esa pasión que me despertaban todas las historias que escribí. Y se me hace una falta de respeto tanto para mí como para ustedes escribir solo por acabar algo sin ya sentir ninguna emoción, si lo hiciera siento que todo se vería muy forzado y me dejaría insatisfecha tanto a mí como a ustedes.

Si alguna vez de nuevo siento aquella pasión por todas esas historias sin duda alguna regresaré para poder concluirlas, mientras tanto como mis gustos ahora son otros completamente distintos, he decidido experimentar con alguno de los animes que más marca han dejado en mí, es decir que escribiré algo de Sailor Moon y como no se me puede quitar lo fanática que soy de lo out cannon pues estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de la pareja de Serena y Seiya Kou.

Así que si les gusta mi modo de escribir, este anime o esta pareja los invito a leer esta historia que comienzo con toda la emoción y todo el amor que un escritor puede darle a sus escritos, espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo estoy disfrutando al escribirlo.

Empezare a publicarlo el 01 de Agisto.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

"Venganza. Durante muchos años fue lo único que nos impulsó a seguir, a mí y a mi gente. La promesa de poder vengarnos de todos los que osaron humillarnos. Por mucho tiempo vagamos sin descanso, buscando un lugar para establecernos, buscando un lugar donde pudiéramos vivir en paz.

Pero una y otra vez fuimos olvidados y desterrados, obligándonos a pasar frío y hambre. Fui obligada a ver como mi pueblo moría y cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida y dejarme arrastrar junto con los míos la oscuridad se alzó de nuevo, alimentándome.

Espere pacientemente mientras cada guerra, cada batalla por pequeña que fuera servía como nutriente en cada gota de mi sangre.

Rio ante lo irónico del asunto. Aquella raza que tanto nos relegó por sentirse superiores es la misma que en su pensamiento de grandeza se está auto-destruyendo.

Solo me queda agradecerte a ti, Sailor Galaxia; por causar el caos y la destrucción en toda la vía láctea, tu sacrificio me dio las fuerzas suficientes para por fin poder empezar con mi venganza. Ha llegado el tiempo de destruirlos".

En la soledad del espacio apenas pudo escucharse una risa fría y cruel, y tan pronto como dejo de oírse una gran explosión sacudió la galaxia y el universo se alumbro en lo que parecía ser la señal del principio del fin.

Como lo anuncié tenía planeado empezar a publicar dentro de un par de días, pero siendo que hoy es 30 de julio y eso quiere decir que es el cumpleaños de mi queridísimo Seiya Kou decidí publicar hoy como regalo de cumpleaños hacía él. Espero que a todos los que empezarán a leer les agrade está historia.


	3. Una nueva lucha se acerca

Una nueva lucha se acerca.

Todo estaba debido y bellamente ordenado.

Por fin aquel palacio se alzaba de nuevo en todo su esplendor, igual que lo había hecho varias lunas atrás. A pesar del ambiente festivo que se respiraba en el aire aquella chica con traje de cuero negro y una larga coleta miraba la fiesta con melancolía.

Por un instante sintió que se ahogaba, al ver las innumerables parejas bailando y danzando en aquel salón tan amplio. Después de verificar que nada fuera de lo normal perturbara aquella paz y en especial cerciorarse de que la princesa Kakyuu se hallara en buenas manos puesto que a laso suyo estaba Maker cuidándola como la fiel guardiana que era. Como pudo se abrió paso entre el mar de gente hasta lograr salir a la terraza.

Sintiendo como el aire la ayudaba a desembarazarse de ese terrible peso se recargó sobre la barandilla y cerró los ojos evocando los recuerdos del pasado.

-Hace un año que no sé nada de ti- respiró hondo y trago tratando de deshacer aquel nudo que se formaba en su garganta- ¿Qué estarás haciendo bombón?

Sonrió sutilmente al sentir una mano pequeña y delicada posarse sobre su hombro.

-Parece que no estás disfrutando de la fiesta- una voz melodiosa y cantarina la saco de sus pensamientos llevándola de nuevo a la realidad.

-Sabes que nunca me agradaron este tipo de reuniones.

-Al menos no las de este planeta- tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras se instaló un denso silencio, abriendo una brecha entre aquellas que una vez habían sido amigas.- sigues pensando en ella ¿cierto?- a pesar de terminar como pregunta estaba implícita la aseveración en sus palabras que denotaba la tristeza en su voz.

Con un suspiro Sailor Fighter volteó a ver a aquella chica cuyo cabello azul metálico sacaba pequeños destellos debido a que la luna se reflejaba en el.

"A pesar de estar tan lejos haces todo pueda brillar" fue un pensamiento fugaz de la peli-negra que con un leve movimiento de cabeza logró despejarse y centrarse en su acompañante.

-Kula yo…- la peli-azul puso un dedo sobre los labios de la guerrera interrumpiéndola.

-No tienes que decir nada- a pesar de que trataba de sonreír el pesar se instaló en su alma- solo lamento no haberme ido con ustedes para buscar a la princesa.

Trató de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir recordando como cuando Caos había llegado a invadirlos sin dudarlo un segundo había huido con su familia dejando a las Sailor Star Lights solas para ir en busca de la princesa Kakyuu. Cuando la amenaza desapareció fueron muy pocos las personas que lograron sobrevivir para poder regresar a su planeta y reconstruirlo. Se sintió tan dichosa al ver a Fighter sana y salva, a Fighter de quien desde niña había estado enamorada.

Creía que sus sentimientos pero al ver a la guerrera tan distante y deprimida se enteró de una verdad que la laceraría profundamente. Su amada guerrera se había enamorado en la tierra de alguien más. Al principio creyó que era algo pasajero, tal vez solo la aventura de lo que había implicado el descubrimiento de un nuevo planeta, la curiosidad que le inspiraba sus habitantes.

Pero al pasar el tiempo y verla sumergida en la mida actitud supo que lo que sentía era tan intenso como la tristeza que comenzaba a embargarla.

De inmediato se arrepintió de haberla dejado ir sola, de no ir con ella a la Tierra.

Se sentía responsable de haberla lanzado a los brazos de otra mujer.

-Fighter yo…- la aludida se dejó llevar un momento al sentir como su amiga se alzaba de puntitas queriendo juntar sus labios con los de Fighter, si tan solo pudiera probar esos labios por una sola vez sería inmensamente feliz. Fighter cerró los ojos queriendo olvidar aunque fuera un segundo su pesar.

Pero antes de que sus labios siquiera se rozaran un resplandor cegó a todos los habitantes del planeta de fuego y la tierra comenzó a vibrar con violencia.

De pronto los muros de aquel castillo que tanto les había costado volver a erigir en toda su gloria se empezaron a cuartear. Con un golpe sórdido todos los cristales se quebraron.

Las chicas que poco antes habían estado a punto de besarse se separaron abruptamente y sin decir ni una palabra corrieron hacía el palacio.

Sailor Fighter vio con gran alivio como sus hermanas se encargaban de la situación. Por un lado Healer desalojaba a toda la gente y por el otro Maker protegía y resguardaba a la princesa.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera aparentemente seguros del inminente derrumbe que se aproximaba, un trueno atronador atravesó el cielo. De pronto como si penetrara en la cabeza de cada uno de los habitantes se oyó una voz gutural y particularmente fría, que erizo la piel de hasta el más valiente.

"A llegado la hora humanos, pronto la paz que conocen desaparecerá, y la oscuridad los cubrirá por completo. Ahora es mi turno, de destruirlos a todos empezando por sus preciadas protectoras, empezando con sus Sailor Star Ligths"

Y tan pronto como esa voz se había empezado a escuchar se dejó de oír, dejando un denso e inquietante silencio.

Les llevó casi un cuarto de hora poder tranquilizar a todas las personas, pero una vez que lo consiguieron, la princesa Kakyuu y sus tres guerreras fueron a un lugar aislado y seguro para poder hablar.

-¿Pero cómo pudo hacerlo? Proyectarse dentro de todos- Healer paseaba inquieta de un lado a otro- fue como si estuviera dentro mío- aún seguían sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo único que queda claro es que es una fuerza muy poderosa- dijo Maker y todos coincidieron con ella.

Fighter que había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo por fin hablo- ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Qué significa?

-Significa que de nuevo necesitamos ayuda- dijo la princesa que como siempre se mostraba serena.

Todas se miraron entre sí mientras comprendían el significado de aquellas palabras.

Hola, soy Serena Tsukino tengo 17 años voy en el último año de preparatoria, soy un poco torpe y muy llorona aunque no tanto como antes, junto con mis amigas soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… o al menos eso intentamos.

Miraba el celular sin entender muy bien su funcionamiento, ya era la tercera vez que quería mandarle un mensaje a su novio y seguía sin averiguar cómo hacerlo.

-Esto es imposible- por fin gritó atrayendo la atención de sus amigas.

Estaba por centrar su atención de nuevo en el aparato cuando unas manos se lo arrebataron.

Cuatro chicas se inclinaron para ver lo que la pantalla mostraba. Amy Mizuno, la más inteligente del grupo lo miró con el ceño fruncido desconcentrada- ¿por qué quieres mandarle un mensaje a Haruka?

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, quien al sentirse inspeccionada adopto un tono rojizo por todo el rostro.

-No no- movió fervientemente la cabeza tratando de negar cualquier pensamiento por parte de sus amigas- yo le quería mandar un mensaje a Darien- dijo con timidez.

-Pero como- unas a otras trataron de arrebatarse el celular de la rubia, que al final termino en manos de una peli-negra.

-Siempre te estás equivocando Serena, la "D" no tiene nada que ver con la "H"- trató de manipular el aparato cuando por fin la dueña de este en un arrebato pudo recuperarlo.

-Siempre me estás molestando Rei- se quejó Serena tratando de despejarse del bochorno que sentía- apenas me lo acaban de regalar, todavía no sé muy bien cómo usarlo- trató de excusarse.

-Pero con el pasado fue lo mismo Serena- se burló Mina tratando de no reír.

-Si tú estás igual que yo- la señalo con un dedo acusador la rubia de dos coletas. Al instante Mina se ruborizo recordando cómo no daba una con esa tecnología, al igual que su amiga.

-Bueno bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de quién es mala en que- con un movimiento de la mano trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Serena alzó el dedo queriendo replicar para defenderse pero algo llamó su atención.

Sin decir una sola palabra salió corriendo del templo Hikawa sin importarle que sus amigas la llamaran y esperando que no la siguieran, ellas fueron lo bastante prudentes como para dejarla sola.

Al salir del templo buscó desesperada aquello que la había impulsado a salir corriendo de ahí. Abrió los ojos al ver como aquel hombre con traje rojo y el cabello largo peinado en una coleta desaparecía entre la gente.

-Seiya- murmuró. A pesar de que su mente le decía que era imposible Serena corrió para alcanzarlo, con el corazón palpitándole desaforado y empujando a la gente al pasar, murmurando disculpa tras disculpa.

Cuando por fin logró alcanzarlo en lo que parecía un callejón sin salida puso una mano sobre su hombro- espera- dijo sin poder creer la desilusión que la embargaba y fue hasta entonces que noto cuanto había deseado que de verdad fuera él.

En el atuendo terminaba todo el parecido, el hombre frente a ella lucía mucho mayor y con unas facciones bastante toscas miró mal a Serena.

-Lo siento me confundí- dijo en apenas un susurro mientras el hombre se alejaba murmurando algo sobre adolescentes locas. Al quedarse sola la rubia se recargó en la pared cerrando los ojos e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, justo donde reposaba su broche de transformación. No fue hasta que sintió el frío de aquel broche cuando se dio cuenta de la angustia que sentía.

-¿Por qué?- trató de quitarse el fleco de la frente y volver a la normalidad, pero el dolor lacerante en su pecho se lo impidió - ¿Qué me está pasando?- casi enseguida se convenció de que aquella actitud se debía a que llevaba días sin saber de Darien.

Desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, Darien y Serena habían gozado de unos días maravilloso, recordando porque se habían enamorado, pero solo unas semanas después Darien había alegado que tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido y se había puesto a estudiar y a trabajar, y aunque no se había ido a Estados Unidos era como si lo hubiera hecho. Entre tantas obligaciones y responsabilidades era casi nulo el tiempo que podían compartir. Ahora su relación se reducía a llamadas cortas y mensajes esporádicos.

Así que no le costó trabajo a Serena convencerse de que la angustia que sentía se debía a su repentina soledad.

"Si tan solo él estuviera aquí no estaría tan sola". Se asustó del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y rápido los deshecho con un movimiento de cabeza.

Justo cuando se disponía a regresar al templo un fuerte temblor en la tierra hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Pero que…- pensaba protestar cuando una voz fría que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de terror la hizo enmudecer.

"A llegado la hora humanos, pronto la paz que conocen desaparecerá, y la oscuridad los cubrirá por completo. Ahora es mi turno, de destruirlos a todos empezando por sus preciadas protectoras, destruiré a sus Sailor Scouts". Y tan pronto como había empezado a oírla esa voz se apagó dejando un ambiente de inquietud y silencio en la tierra.

El dolor la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Miró la palma de su mano donde un segundo antes había estado apoyada. Tenía diversos cortes y rasguños a lo largo de ella, miró asombrada como el pavimento se había elevado y cuarteado causando aquellas heridas.

Se levantó como pudo e hizo a un lado sus sentimientos (aunque fuera por un momento) y se dirigió hacía el templo.

Al parecer la vida tranquila había terminado.

Era hora de que las Sailor Scouts regresaran.

Aunque soy una mentirosa ya que siempre digo una cosa y hago otra esta vez no prometeré nada, solo les digo que tratare de publicar cada sábado (espero yo) sin falta.


	4. El regreso de Three Lights

Antes de empezar:

Serenalucy: Trato de hacer los capítulos un poquito màs largos, no soy muy dada a hacerlos tan grandes como tal vez les gustarìa porque siento que si lo hiciera empezaria a llenarlos de "paja" y pondrìa solo cosas por poner sin ninguna trascendencia para la historia, sin embargo este lo alargue un poco debido a tu peticiòn porque originalmente iba a ser un capìtulo mucho mas sencillo. Espero que te guste y mil gracias por leerme.

* * *

El regreso de Three Lights.

Cerraron los ojos y concentraron su poder mientras centraban su concentración hacía el destino al que querían ir. Mientras lo hacían solo una de las guerreras no era capaz de tele transportarse como lo había hecho en el pasado con mucha facilidad.

-Fighter- una de sus compañeras noto como sus pensamientos estaban dispersos y la reprendió- si estás distraída lo mejor será que te quedes un tiempo aquí y cuento estés lista nos alcances- le dijo Maker.

Como siempre había sido la más testaruda Sailor Star Fighter apretó los puños y meneo la cabeza de forma obstinada.

-Estoy bien, es hora de irnos.

A pesar de sus palabras ninguna de las presentes creyó en ellas.

-Tal vez Maker tenga razón- hablo Healer interviniendo en la conversación- después de todo necesitamos que alguien proteja Kinmoku.

-No- esta vez su voz sonó más grave y autoritaria- tenemos a nuestros guerreros de respaldo, ellos sabrán proteger este planeta- lanzo una mirada al paisaje que la rodeaba y su vista se detuvo en un punto fijo, en las escaleras del palacio. Como un recordatorio sintió como un sutil dolor se le clavaba en el corazón.

***Flash Back***

La noticia acababa de darse a conocer. Tan pronto como todos en Kinmoku se enteraron cundió el pánico. Las mejores guerreras y su amada princesa de nuevo tenían que viajar en busca de respuestas y sobre todo de ayuda. Fue bastante complicado aplacar los ánimos de la población, dado que la mayoría de la gente tenía severas sospechas de que algo tan grande y maligno se avecinaba, creían que las guardianas huían junto con su soberana. Después de asegurarles que no sería así y dejar el planeta a resguardo del segundo ejército fue como pudieron aplacar aunque fuera un poco los humos.

Algo llamó la atención de Sailor Star Fighter. Una cabellera azulada que revoloteaba al ritmo del fuerte viento que hacía esa noche.

Despacio se acercó a ella sintiendo que un ligero calor envolvía sus mejillas al quedar frente a Kula. Desde aquel incidente donde estuvieron a punto de besarse no se habían vuelto a ver.

-Solo he venido a despedirme- Kula hablo en un tono de voz tan bajo que incluso a Fighter cuyos sentidos estaban más desarrollados le costó trabajo escucharla.

-Tengo que ir- dijo a modo de respuesta la guerrera de cabello color azabache. Kula asintió sólo una vez danto a entender con ese gesto que comprendía que ese fuera el deber de la Sailor.

-Regresa pronto- se atrevió a tomar la mano de la guerrera y mirándola a los ojos le transmitió el amor que sentía por ella- te estaré esperando.

Tal vez fue solo un impulso, un momento de debilidad causado por las ganas de olvidar aunque fuese solo un instante la tristeza que la atormentaba, pero en un arrebato Sailor Fighter tomo la cintura de la peli-azul tan fina y delicada como la de la princesa de la Luna y acercándola a ella unió sus labios con los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso que transmitía el anhelo, las ansias, la desesperación de ambas de que su amor fuera correspondido.

Kula se aferró a ella mientras una lágrima silenciosa se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta terminar en ese beso. Fue al probar aquella lagrima salada que Fighter recapacitó sabiendo que aquello no era correcto se apartó con brusquedad. No era justo que usara de esa manera a aquella chica que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ella, solo para olvidar su pesar.

-Volveré- dijo como una promesa no sabiendo si llegado el momento podría cumplirla.

Esta vez se acercó a ella y beso su frente con ternura en un gesto más bien fraternal.

Dirigió una última mirada a la chica y el brillo en sus ojos le hizo saber que había cometido un error, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Para Fighter había sido solo una distracción, para Kula; la muchacha linda y tierna que la amaba había sido la esperanza, y con esa esperanza había llegado la determinación de no darse por vencida.

***Fin Flash Back***

Sus compañeras cruzaron miradas sabiendo que sería inútil discutir con ella. Sabían de que había una posibilidad de que Fighter finalmente aceptara su destino e incluso se enamorara y fuera feliz que era lo que más deseaban, si se quedaba en Kinmoku. Pero estaban conscientes de que nada de lo que dijeran la haría cambiar de opinión y aunque ella lo negara esa terquedad tenía nombre: Sailor Moon.

Con resignación cada una se colocó en su posición y esta vez sin ninguna interrupción pudieron viajar hasta la Tierra.

Las cinco chicas ya llevaban un rato discutiendo sobre la situación.

-No encuentro nada extraño- Amy llevaba un rato tecleando en su computador sin encontrar siquiera una sola pista que les fuera de ayuda.

Rei frunció el ceño desconcertada- es muy extraño, cuando sucedió aquel terremoto podría jurar que una energía maligna invadía la tierra, pero tan pronto como se detuvo aquella sensación desapareció…como si jamás hubiera ocurrido- bajo aun más la voz y repitió- es muy extraño.

-Hemos buscado en todas partes y no tenemos nada- Lita dejo salir su enojo y su frustración.

Serena suspiró- siento…siento que algo muy malo se acerca- las demás asintieron estando de acuerdo. Aunque todo pareciera en calma todas tenían ese presentimiento.

Serena volteó al sentir como algo rozaba su pierna, miro a Luna preguntándole con la mirada que quería.

-Serena te quedaste de ver con Darien ¿lo olvidaste?- la rubia abrió los ojos porque aunque generalmente se le hiciera tarde en una cita con su novio jamás hubiera sido capaz de olvidarla por completo como ahora le había ocurrido.

-Lo siento chicas nos vemos después- salió corriendo mientras sus amigas la miraban.

-Pobre Darien, Serena siempre llega tarde- dijo Mina.

Llevaba media hora de retraso, así que corrió tan rápido como pudo sin detenerse. Llegó completamente agitada por el esfuerzo de aquella carrera y sintió un alivio enorme al ver a Darien recargado en un poste de aquel parque.

-Darien- gritó y agito los manos llamando la atención del moreno que al verla sonrió.

Por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa se le hizo extraña y distante. Enseguida aparto su inseguridad y se acercó a él.

-Lo siento la reunión de las chicas se extendió más de lo que imaginé.

Darien meneo la cabeza mirándola de forma comprensiva y le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-¿Han averiguado algo?

Por toda respuesta Serena negó lentamente- Ni siquiera Amy ha podido encontrar algo que nos sea de ayuda, por eso todas están tan preocupadas- lanzó un suspiro con actitud derrotada hasta que sintió un ligero apretón en el hombro.

-Como siempre Amy o Rei lo resolverán, siempre lo hacen- Serena le lanzó una mirada extrañada. Últimamente las cosas eran así. Darien alababa la inteligencia de Amy, la intuición de Rei, la cocina y la fuerza de Lita e incluso la espontaneidad de Mina, pero ¿y ella? ¿Acaso no tenía alguna cualidad digna de admiración?

Tratando de cubrir el hueco que se le empezaba a formar en el pecho la rubia se apretó contra su novio. Tal vez de manera inconsciente trataba de volver a sentir aquella seguridad que le daba su relación. Buscaba volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones que antes un solo abrazo del moreno le habían provocado. Quería sentir de nuevo ese amor eterno que sin embargo ahora sentía tan frágil. Justo en aquel momento empezó a llover así que ambos corrieron hasta llegar a la casa de Serena y protegerse aunque fuera un poco de la lluvia.

-Darien- con un carraspeo el chico le hizo saber que la estaba escuchando- ¿nos veremos mañana?

-No lo sé, mañana tengo un proyecto en la universidad y luego tengo que ir al trabajo- al ver como la rubia agachaba triste la cabeza Darien alzó su barbilla para que Serena lo mirara a los ojos- hare todo lo posible y te llamare, ahora entra o ambos pescaremos un resfriado- antes de que Serena pudiera entrar a su casa, el moreno tomo su rostro y le dio un beso fugaz a su novia. Tal vez nunca lo diría pero ese beso acababa de sentirse frío, rutinario.

Sin decir más la rubia entro a su casa y vio por la ventana como su novio se marchaba apresurado.

No le importó que su cabello y ropa estuviera chorreando agua mojando así la alfombra. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que la voz de mamá Ikuko la hizo reaccionar.

-Serena por Dios estás mojando todo- cambio su regaño de pronto por genuina preocupación- ya quítate esa ropa antes de que te enfermes, enseguida voy a llenarte la bañera para que te des un baño- fue hasta que sintió el brazo cálido de su madre guiándola cuando se percató de que estaba tiritando por el frío- quítate eso, mira como estás- su madre trataba de ser severa pero nunca dejaba de procurarla.

La rubia agradeció por tenerla a ella como madre y lentamente se quitó la ropa mojada. Cuando el baño estuvo listo su madre le toco la puerta indicándole que ya podía ducharse.

A pesar de estar cansada (más psicológica que físicamente) sabía que con el baño podría relajarse, incluso tal vez serviría para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Dejó caer la toalla y lentamente se sumergió en el agua caliente, que justo en aquel momento era como un bálsamo para sus músculos entumecidos.

Recargó la frente en la pared que por fortuna se sentía cálida gracias al vapor que ascendía de la bañera. Cerró los ojos y dejo salir su dolor llorando silenciosamente.

-Darien- murmuró y se rodeó con los brazos sintiendo como se rompía por dentro- ¿Qué nos está pasando?

Estuvo metida en la tina hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Todo ese tiempo había estado dándole mil vueltas al asunto. Cuando es que dos seres que se habían amado tanto en cada una de sus vidas ahora parecían dos extraños.

Al entrar a su cuarto lo primero en lo que reparó fue en la charola con una tasa de tè que estaba a un lado de su cama.

Sonrió agradeciéndole internamente a su madre por aquel detalle. En cuanto se puso la pijama tomo el té que ya estaba tibio pero a pesar de todo le supo delicioso. Terminó y tomando la charola se levantó para llevar la charola a la cocina. Su casa ya estaba en silencio, al parecer toda su familia ya se había ido a dormir.

-Serena ¿eres tú?- la voz de mamá Ikuko la sobresalto.

-Si mamá.

-Deje la televisión del recibidor encendida ¿puedes apagarla?

-Claro.

Antes de pasar a la cocina decidió que primero apagaría el televisor. La única luz que alumbraba era la que salía del aparato, que además estaba en un volumen muy bajo. Justo cuando Serena estaba a punto de apagarlo se quedó viendo las noticias de última hora.

"Sin duda alguna todas las jovencitas estarán encantadas. El regreso de Three Lights es algo totalmente inesperado pero sabemos que sus admiradoras siempre estarán ahí para ellos"- pronto el conductor dejo de hablar y la imagen cambio mostrando la rueda de prensa que hacía solo unos minutos acababa de llevarse a cabo. Sin poder evitarlo Serena apoyo una mano en el televisor sin creer lo que veía.

Yaten y Taiki estaban sentados tranquilamente sonriendo hacía las cámaras.

-Solo hemos regresado por una razón- hablo Taiki como siempre con su voz neutra.

-Volvimos para traer alegría a este mundo con nuestras canciones- como siempre Yaten contestaba a todo de manera amable pero sin dejar de tener esa mirada altiva.

Las voces se perdieron en la cabeza de la rubia, que solo la ladeo tratando de comprender una cosa: ¿Dónde estaba él?

Aunque no lo viera junto a los otros dos sabía que no podía estar muy lejos. Una sutil sonrisa asomo en sus labios y su corazón palpito con fuerza al asimilar lo que acababa de comprender.

Seiya Kou había regresado.

-Aun no comprendo porque no quisiste salir, generalmente eres tú quien no se pierde de esas cosas.

-No me sentía bien- el peli negro tomo su chamarra y se la puso.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- Taiki miró el reloj que señalaba que ya casi era media noche- ya es tarde.

-Necesito despejarme un rato.

-¿Tan pronto?- Yaten lo miró con incredulidad y recelo- apenas regresamos ¿y ya te sofocó esta vida?- su voz sonó molesta- no olvides porque estamos aquí Seiya, es para salvar nuestro planeta no para que te distraigas con una chiquilla.

-¿Qué dijiste?- hacía mucho que no tenían una confrontación así, pero ahora ahí estaban frente a frente lazándose miradas retadoras.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer o decir algo más Taiki saltó interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Basta ya los dos, Seiya, Yaten…ambos necesitan tranquilizarse.

Habían alzado tanto la voz que terminaron despertando a la princesa Kakyuu que había estado dormida desde su regreso a la tierra. Salió y miró con tristeza como aquellas dos personas que siempre se habían visto como familia ahora estaban enfrentándose como si fueran rivales.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- el tono de voz tranquilo pero a la vez severo de la princesa desarmó a los presentes que se mirar0on entre incomodos y apenados.

-Necesito tomar aire- el peli negro se sentía avergonzado, por una parte no quería ir en contra de los deseos de la princesa pero tampoco se sentía capaz de permanecer ahí por más tiempo, escuchando los reclamos de sus hermanos.

Justo cuando tomó la decisión de salir sintió la mano de Kakyuu tomar suavemente su brazo.

-Fighter…digo Seiya- se corrigió al recordar que en la Tierra debían de tener otros nombres- a veces lo que más deseamos es lo único que no podemos tener- la princesa le lanzó una mirada comprensiva- recuérdalo.

La soltó dándole así el permiso para salir.

En cuanto salió el frío del viento pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Caminó entre las calles de Taiki mientras miles de pensamientos rondaban su mente. Le dolía mucho tener que enfrentarse con Yaten o Taiki, pero al ver como lo miraban; con desconfianza e incluso con lástima. Odiaba que hablaran así de ella, desmeritando sus sentimientos, recordándole a cada instante que lo suyo jamás podría ser, que ella seguía amando a otro y posiblemente siempre sería así.

Apretó los puños como siempre guardando su dolor.

Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver donde se encontraba. No lo había planeado, simplemente había dejado que su corazón guiara sus pasos y como siempre lo habían guiado hacía ella. Estaba frente a su casa.

Por la hora todo se hallaba a oscuras, aún así no pudo evitar poner una mano en la reja de entrada, tal vez con la esperanza de verla aparecer por la ventana, igual que lo había hecho en una ocasión. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Al igual que aquella noche sin planearlo había llegado hasta ahí, entonces Serena lo había sorprendido llamándolo mañoso.

Soltó una risa que poco a poco se fue apagando. Solo había pasado un año, pero ese tiempo era más que suficiente para que ella se hubiera mudado ¿Todavía viviría ahí? Ò ¿Ya estaría viviendo con alguien más? Trató de frenar el rumbo de sus pensamientos sabiendo el dolor que se avecinaba pero ya era tarde, ante la angustia que le ocasionaba se aferró con más fuerza a la reja. Bombón. ¿Ya estaría viviendo con él? ¿Ya estaría comprometida? O peor ¿casada?

Sí, sólo había pasado un año, pero un año podía cambiar muchas cosas.

Después de mucho tiempo buscando en todas partes, por fin lo había encontrado. En la más profunda oscuridad alargo su mano y tomo aquella bola que parecía ser de fuego, sin embargo a su tacto aquel fuego se apagó y empezó a cambiar de color, como una piedra tornasol, pasando por todos los tonos.

El corazón del universo era como se le conocía. El arma más poderosa de todo el cosmos. Despendiendo de en qué manos cayera podía crear las más bellas cosas o causar las peores atrocidades.

-Al fin es mío- lanzó una risita casi infantil que desentonaba con la mujer fría y cruel que ahora portaba esa arma.

Un zumbido, parecido al de un insecto llegó hasta ella, que al oírlo ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dices?- sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa despiadada- así que las Sailor Scouts y las Sailor Star Lights están en el mismo planeta- de nuevo río- mejor para mí, ya no tendré que hacer dos paradas…ahora puedo matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Desapareció, llevando consigo el poder de la creación o la destrucción.


End file.
